


Watchdog

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Whatever fight Yukhei started, Ten would always, without fail, best him. Be it in words, or be it in physical contest. But each loss made him more desperate to try again.





	Watchdog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This has nothing to do with my vampire AU, like, at all.
> 
> This was requested by SwedishFanFictionLover, I hope you’ll enjoy it, it got a little kinky… ^^;  
> I have more projects in this AU planned and you can leave suggestions down below or on [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155), I won’t guarantee I write them, though, and I’ll keep it PWP for this AU~
> 
> [Art of Ten](https://adyjlou.tumblr.com/post/186884370224/my-first-post-on-here-i-was-inspired-by-the) in this AU <3
> 
> TW: mentions of canibalism

Travelling was both the greatest joy in Yukhei’s life and the bane of his existence. 

It was amazing to see the world, meet people, eat other food.

But at what cost? Yukhei’s ass was as flat as a pancake and hurt worse than when Kunhang did the Indian burn on his arm. Only, like, if it were on his ass, not that he wanted Kunhang to do the Indian burn on his ass or anything. Ew. How should that even work?

The coach stopped again and Yukhei couldn’t hold a loud groan, letting himself flop down the bench in true dramatic fashion. Wasn’t anybody going to have mercy and invent something faster than horses?

Hey! Maybe he should invent something faster than horses! Something really cool. Maybe something that could fly! 

Wow, people were going to love him and his messenger duties for Sicheng were going to get infinitely easier, not to mention how many…

“Sir, we have arrived at the estate.” 

Yukhei snapped from his day dreams of unlimited wealth and adoring fans, to stare at his coach man in confusion for a second. 

Wait, what? They had arrived? 

Fucking finally!

Yukhei picked himself from the floor and jumped from the coach, not bothering with the small ladder.

The dark stone castle the Vampire Lord of the North lived in rose in front of him, pebbles crunching under his shoes as he hurried to the front door. The sun was shining, but the mysterious, spooky aura never lifted off any of these old buildings. Yukhei knew, Sicheng lived in one of these stone mazes, too, after all, and Yukhei lived with Sicheng, the Vampire Lord of the East. 

“Aw, look who it is, the puppy!” a mocking voice came from below, and Yukhei turned to see the slim figure of an awfully familiar, incredibly annoying person waltz up to him. “Is that dinner? You shouldn’t have!”

Yukhei pushed himself in front of his coach man. 

“Shut up, Ten, I need to get back home, or do you expect me to drive myself?” Yukhei snarled. He wasn’t sure what it was about Ten that always made him feel on edge, but he seemed to have this effect on people in general, not just him. 

“Of course not! Oh Beelzebub knows you’d never get back home! And the poor horses.” Ten faked a gasp.

Yukhei accepted his luggage from the servant, before sending him off. He knew Johnny kept humans for work such as driving him around, those stuff no supernatural being was interested in. So, the man would have a place to sleep and not turned into dinner for anyone – neither powerful Vampires, nor annoying Sirens. 

“Why are you even here? Where’s Taeil?” Yukhei asked, frowning down his nose at the shorter, in an attempt to use his superior height to intimidate him. 

Spoiler: it didn’t work.

“Wonderful question, we’ve all been asking ourselves since he disappeared two days ago. Believe me, I’d much rather be literally anywhere else, and not showing Sicheng’s pet dog around, but what can we do?” Ten sighed and didn’t bother offering to take the bag from Yukhei, how Taeil always did. 

“Looks who’s talking, watchdog!” Yukhei smirked, feeling quite smug. The title watchdog wasn’t official, just how he wasn’t official Sicheng’s pet dog, but it was something people used to describe them. 

Yukhei normally didn’t care being called a pet. Those were super adorable and fluffy, and a wolf wasn’t that far from a dog – or was it the other way round? Regardless, he found the nickname rather charming. 

But when Ten said it, it suddenly worked him up like a spring under pressure. 

He was just so damn condescending about everything and Yukhei hated it, wanted to wipe that arrogant grin off the Siren’s face for good. 

Ten hooked a finger into his collar and forcefully pulled him down on eyelevel with him. “Since when does the lion care about the opinion of the sheep, hm, puppy?”

His breath ghosted over Yukhei’s lips. It smelt of peppermint, with a hit of salt, but Ten always smelt faintly of salt like the sea that had washed away his human life and gifted him with immortality never left him, no matter where he went. 

Yukhei didn’t know what to reply to that, and Ten’s lips were so close and looked rather plump and shiny… which was the problem: Whatever fight Yukhei started, Ten would always, without fail, best him. Be it in words, or be it in physical contest. But each loss made him more desperate to try again.

“Now by heel!” Ten ordered and let go. Yukhei internally screamed, but there was nothing he could do but hurry to follow, because Ten was not even bothering to wait for him.

These castles were like mazes, without someone who knew their way around you’d get lost forever. 

“So, what did your owner send you here for?” Ten asked, as they ascended the first set of stairs. 

“I don’t see how that’s your business, or did you ascend from body guard to guarded body?” Yukhei complained. 

“Oh no, try and not hurt yourself, should we take a seat?” Ten mocked and Yukhei couldn’t hold a small growl. But Ten only quirked an eyebrow, completely unimpressed by the animalistic display of intimidation. 

“You’re the fucking most annoying Sired to ever step out of the ocean.” Yukhei snarled, but not even blatant offence got the rise out of Ten that Ten got out of Yukhei, it was just so fucking frustrating!

“Thanks, sweetie, I try. This way.” And with that, he whipped to the left and Yukhei stumbled right into a wall that he hadn’t seen because he had stared at Ten.

 

Getting the message delivered to Johnny was easy and quick, meaning tomorrow would mark the day Yukhei was doomed to sit back down in the bloody uncomfortable coach again and ship himself across the country to return home.

Well, at least he got one evening in the beautiful castle. 

Donghyuck had been around for dinner, though unlike Yukhei, he didn’t have to eat anything. But it was the thought that counted. All supernatural beings had to survive off something that only other people could provide – for vampires it was blood, which gave them the strongest and most magical powers out of them all. Most other creatures lived off the flesh of humans, with some exceptions like Incubi and Succubae. 

Humans found that barbaric and feared them because of it. It was sort of an inherent problem in Yukhei’s opinion, but he also couldn’t find it in himself to bother enough. Let humans hate him, it was like Ten had said, since when did the lion care about the fish? Wait, that didn’t sound right… and since when was he quoting Ten?

Late hour had fallen over the castle, leaving it in near complete darkness, with only the moon and the stars twinkling over them. But Yukhei couldn’t find quiet just yet. Travelling bored him, so he took naps over the day too much, so now, he was well rested with the prospect of more naps tomorrow. 

He had decided to stroll through the beautiful, vast gardens being the castle, maybe run a little, depending on how he felt. 

If he was completely honest, and he knew he could never voice this opinion out loud if he valued his life or face the wrath of Jungwoo, which was hard to unleash but absolutely fatal, the gardens here were more beautiful than at home. It wasn’t that the flowers were bigger or brighter, because Jungwoo’s flowers were stunning, but just the order of things was just that much more intriguing and stunning in his opinion. 

Yukhei hummed, as he let the cool night air fill his lungs, one breath after another despite his body no longer needing him to take them. 

He felt himself get more awake, more aware of his surroundings, instead of getting sleepier. Well, it wasn’t like he was desperate to get sleep. He’d get plenty of it tomorrow, so Yukhei just let himself explore, weaving around the patches of flowers. The castle came closer, then disappeared from his side again, as he went back and forth. 

There was a pond! Yukhei stared in fascination for a second, before getting closer. Not just a pond, this was an honest to Satan lake, in the middle of the garden. The moon reflected on the even surface, the water pitch black, looking a thousand metres deep. 

Yukhei reached forward and dipped a finger inside, the ripples shattering the mirror like appearance. That was fun! 

He was about to splash some more, when something suddenly shot from the water and before he knew what was happening, he was pinned down on his back, a hand wrapped around his throat, clothing wet and cold against his body, and a weight pressing down on him.

“Did the puppy get lost? Shouldn’t you be able to track your path back home?”

Yukhei struggled against the hand hindering him from taking a breath he’d need to talk, but Ten didn’t budge. The white, hot anger rose in him, like each time he lost to Ten. He was so small, yet he so easier over-powered him. It was infuriating!

“Down boy!” Ten chuckled and pushed harder. It hurt, and Yukhei went slack on instinct. “See? There’s a good boy!” And with that, the hand finally disappeared. 

He immediately sat up, rubbing his stinging neck and glaring at Ten, who was grinning.

The part of his eyes that’d usually be white was black now, making him look like there were holes instead of eyes in his skull, and Yukhei couldn’t stop himself from quickly glancing down. He knew how Sirens looked, but something about seeing Ten like this was intriguing, exciting. 

Black scales were scattered over his torso, where they always were, as Yukhei was painfully aware because Ten never wore shirts, the pattern getting dense enough to cover him completely just below his hips, leading into a long, black fin. 

“My eyes are up here.” Ten teased and Yukhei snapped his head up, seeing that Ten wasn’t even looking at him, but at the sharp claws on his fingers. 

He couldn’t stop himself from growling again. What was it about Ten, that just seemed to bring out the raw wolf in him with such ease? 

Ten glanced up, or at least Yukhei assumed he did, because he wasn’t sure where his focus was with these bottomless eyes. “What are you doing here at such a late hour?”

Having expected more teasing or mocking, Yukhei found himself completely taken aback by the serious question.

“Can’t sleep. Travelling lets you nap a lot.” Yukhei shrugged. 

“Hm.”

“Why are you swimming in the middle of the night?”

“Oh, I usually live in the pond. Not the ocean, but the next best thing. Should I throw a stick for you, so you can tire yourself out?”

“No thanks. But did you know wolves are excellent fishers?” Yukhei asked, baring his teeth a little. But, of course, it didn’t have an effect.

Ten smirked back, his own fangs shining in the moonlight dangerously “You want to chase me? Why didn’t you say so?”

“I don’t want to chase you!” Yukhei yelped, but his eyes dropped on Ten’s collar bones, where drops of water were sparkling. 

Oh, who was he kidding, all those times when he let himself get riled up, or tried to tease back, tired to win against Ten, it was because his brain went into its most carnal state whenever he saw the other. There was nothing he wanted to do more, than to bend Ten over the next surface and see him fall apart under him, finally getting the satisfaction from one win over the Siren. 

“You sure? Because I do have a room in the castle. Or we could use yours, whatever you want.” Ten purred and traced a finger over Yukhei’s jaw, sending a shiver down his spine and his blood right into his dick. 

Yukhei grabbed his hand and pushed Ten into the grass, the Siren for once going down under him. “Why are you… why are you like this?” he groaned, but Ten just smirked and raised his eyebrow, and suddenly his eyes had white again, and then the world shifted around him, and he was pinned down with his hands over his head and a thigh pressing down on his dick just right and Yukhei couldn’t hold in the moan. 

“Like what?” Ten purred lips dragging against Yukhei’s ear, making him shudder. 

“I fucking hate you! But I also want to kiss you, what the bloody hell is wrong with me?”

“Kiss? How cute.” Ten purred and moved his leg against Yukhei’s crotch, creating enough friction for his already half-hard dick to start and fill in at worrying speed. “I have some more ideas we should try, don’t you think, Yukhei?”

It was the first time Ten had said his name, his real name, and it immediately turned him on so much more. 

“Fuck, great idea, but not here?” 

“Why not? The grass is soft.” Ten purred, starting to press small, teasing kisses along his jaw, down his throat and Yukhei swallowed thickly. 

“Lube.”

“Right.” Ten sighed deeply. “Your room, or mine?”

“Yours?” Yukhei wasn’t sure Johnny stacked oils for his guests, even though super naturals were, admittedly, a bunch of sluts. 

Ten nodded and placed a final kiss on his cheek, before pulling himself up. Yukhei realised he wasn’t wearing a single piece of clothing.

But was he really surprised? 

No!

 

Yukhei was slightly worried about someone seeing him and Ten sneak through the castle, but no such thing happened. They slipped into the room that was apparently Ten’s, and the door fell shut behind, sounding like a judge slamming their hammer to announce their verdict. 

“Off!” Ten snarled and pulled on his shirt. And wasn’t Yukhei willing to please here? He all but ripped the clothing off his body, while Ten was staring at him with those pitch-black eyes of his. 

Their height difference was a little inconvenient for kissing. While Ten forced him to lean down to lick into his mouth hungrily, his neck started cramping already.

But it was worth it, if it meant he’d get to finally fuck the Siren after wanting to for so long. Not to mention his tongue worked true wonders in his mouth already and the pain in his neck turned into a background noise while he got more eager to kiss back as furiously as him.

Ten seemed to find it annoying how Yukhei towered over him, too, so he started moving them across the room to the bed. Yukhei pushed him into the pillows, fingers tracing over his torso to take it all in and commit it to memory. 

The scales were hard and smooth where they were embedded in the soft skin, and Ten moaned lowly when he dragged his fingers over his sides. 

He was about to finally reach his goal – with was Ten’s dick and then his ass - but like earlier, Ten suddenly shifted their positions and grabbed his hands to pin him on the bed. Yukhei groaned in slight frustration, but only for a moment, because Ten ground down on him, making their almost hard dicks slide against each other. It sent a spark of arousal through him, and the groan turned from one of annoyance and frustration, into one of pure lust.

“How about you lie back and relax a little, hm?” Ten whispered. Yukhei closed his eyes and nodded. Of course, Ten wouldn’t just let him to it, would he now? Yet he couldn’t even be mad. As much as he liked someone whining and squirming in the sheets, this was Ten, and it’d just be weird if he were just lying there and let Yukhei do as he pleased. 

So, he held still, as Ten trailed feathery kisses down his body. He shuddered when he reached his nipples, the sensitive buds immediately perking up under the attention. Ten cooed and Yukhei felt slightly ashamed, but his head was too clouded by lust to really care. 

Ten seemed to slow down the deeper he got, taking his time to appreciate the strong muscle on Yukhei’s abdomen, then teasing over his hip bone, despite Yukhei’s dick being rock hard by now, twitching on his stomach. There was no way Ten didn’t know that, but he decided to ignore it and it drove Yukhei up the wall.

“Can you get to it?”

Ten bit down on his hip, and Yukhei yelped as the sharp teeth immediately broke skin. 

“Behave!”

“But Ten…” Yukhei didn’t mean to whine, but that was what he did, he whined and tried to get Ten to finally pay attention to his cock.

“You know only good boys get rewards!” Ten hissed in warning.

Yukhei stared down at him, but Ten’s face was hard. So, he swallowed and nodded weakly. What on earth was happening? This wasn’t how he had intended for this to go, in fact, it never went like this. But just one glare from the Siren was enough to make him fall apart, apparently.

“There you go.” Ten smirked and placed a kiss on the bite mark, making Yukhei’s dick twitch again. Familiar frustration, mixed with desperation, started building in him, and he hated the effect Ten had on him, but he also loved it. 

Of course, he deemed it necessarily to continue his trail down over Yukhei’s hip, the joint of his leg and over his thigh. But he didn’t complain again, not daring to upset Ten, because he did not want him to stop, even though his dick was throbbing. 

Ten pushed on his other leg, and Yukhei just let him move it away until he realised Ten was spreading them. New frustration shot through him, because he never did this for anyone. Ten kissed the inside of his thigh and Yukhei whined softly, the sensation so much more intense there and spreading his legs suddenly seemed like a great thing to do. 

After all, this was Ten. 

Ten, who dedicated what felt like hours to scattering more and more pecks over his skin until Yukhei was sure he could probably come sooner or later from just that, his whole body so attuned to the finest sensations from Ten’s teasing.

But then, he suddenly kissed just to the left of his dick’s base and his hot, wet tongue pressed against the underside, before he licked up the whole length of Yukhei’s dick.

He couldn’t hold a small sob of relief, hands flying to bury themselves in Ten’s hair.

“Off. I don’t like having my hair pulled.”

“Ten, please…” Yukhei heard himself whine again and this was slowly, but surely getting embarrassing, but he couldn’t do anything against it anyway, so he just let himself beg. “I need relief, I need it so badly, please!”

“Aw, look at you. I almost feel pity.” Ten scratched a fingernail down the sensitive skin on his thigh and Yukhei shuddered “Hands off me, and you get what you want”

With a final groan, Yukhei pulled away from the silky strands and loosely fisted the sheets under him. 

Ten didn’t hesitate another second, and just wrapped his lips around his dick and sunk down in one smooth motion. Yukhei moaned louder than he’d ever admit. It felt amazing, just on the edge of too much, because of how sensitive Ten had made him become. 

But he didn’t get a break, instead he immediately started bobbing up and down, sucking and licking against him in a way that made Yukhei go limp on the bed and squeeze his eyes shut to avoid coming right this very second. 

It felt like his soul was leaving his body though his dick, and Yukhei gasped for useless air to try and calm himself as he felt his orgasm roll up like a landslide.

The moment he wanted to try and warn Ten so he could pull away, he suddenly felt a very odd sensation. Something wet prodded against his ass and then easily pushed into him.

The magical moment just before orgasming was broken by a sting up his spine from the intrusion and the realisation what was happening here. 

Bloody hell, Yukhei should have known Ten wasn’t going to let him bend him over and have his way with him. He should have fucking known the moment Ten suggested it, or at least getting himself commanded around and under Ten’s control should have been a massive red flag.

Yet he didn’t do anything. He didn’t fight back against the stretch, instead he just lay there limply, moaning as Ten thrust his finger in and out, because it burnt but it also felt amazing, and he wanted it to stop and wanted more at the same time. 

“Look at you, so pliant and pretty.” Ten cooed, wrapping his hand around his dick to replace his mouth. “I knew you’d make a pretty puppy in bed.”

“Fuck you!” Yukhei rasped, and Ten frowned, before he suddenly pushed a second finger inside, making Yukhei cry out and regret his words. 

“Didn’t I tell you only good boys get a reward? What should I do with you?” Ten sighed and crooked his fingers, pushing them up against his walls and Yukhei knew what he was searching for, having done this on enough guys and girls before. That knowledge didn’t prepare him for the burst of raw pleasure that sparked through his body, when Ten suddenly pressed dead-on into his prostate, though. 

A small cry left his mouth, as he arched off the bed, all the previous pain and discomfort replaced with only hot lust and want. 

Something ripped, but Yukhei really couldn’t care about the bedding taking damage right now, because Ten moved his fingers, brushing against that place again and again, and he tried to close his legs and rut into his hand at the same time, but Ten let go of his dick and pressed his thigh back against the mattress.

“How as no one trained you yet, hm? Or are you just disobedient?”

“No. No, fuck, I’m sorry.” Yukhei gasped and tried to relax into the sheets, but it was so hard as he felt pleasure built up in his gut, much too fast and brutal, but Ten didn’t let off and pushed him closer to his orgasm almost forcefully. 

“No? Don’t tell me you never took it up the ass?” Ten relaxed his fingers in Yukhei’s hole, no longer stimulating against that place and Yukhei managed to clear his head a little, just enough to find words and breathe away the overwhelming desire. 

“’Course not.” Yukhei whined, pushing his hips down on Ten’s fingers, not caring how desperate and slutty he came off. 

“How adorable! I should be a little easier on my little puppy then, we don’t want to break this pretty virgin ass, do we?” But Ten just pushed in a third finger, like he was mocking his own words, and Yukhei saw stars, throwing his head back. 

Ten let go of his leg and started pumping his dick again, which made Yukhei’s brain short circuit, but before he could think about how beautiful Ten’s fingers looked around it, he let go of him again and pressed down his thighs that seemed to have closed on their own accord. Ten held one down and kneeled on the other, leaving Yukhei completely vulnerable on the bed.

“You moan like a slut, but you can’t obey easy commands, you’re really just a puppy.” Ten taunted and Yukhei felt tears prick in his eyes but blinked them away. One thing was for sure: no one had ever had his way with him like this, and Yukhei wouldn’t trust anyone else, but Ten.

Ten graced over his sweet spot again and Yukhei tried to buck up, but couldn’t, pinned the bed and hands in the torn sheets. He was close, so close, but it still wasn’t enough, his orgasm just hair’s breadth away.

“Ten. Ten, please, please.” He cried, dick twitching uselessly on his stomach. 

“What is it?” Ten purred, but scissored apart his fingers mercilessly, instead of giving Yukhei a break. 

“I want to come.” Was he really doing this? Hell yes he was, Ten always made him turn to nothing but a bundle of instincts “Please, please, please!”

Ten stared down on him with unreadable, dark eyes, but then a smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth and suddenly the fingers, Yukhei was so greedily taking, were gone.

“No!” Yukhei sobbed and clenched down on nothing, the orgasm that had been so, so close a second before, suddenly unreachable, leaving him a writhing mess.

“So greedy.” Ten tutted and scratched his fingers over his torso, leaving angry red strokes. 

Fuck it, Yukhei was greed, he was desperate, and he just needed Ten to finally let him come. He wrenched a hand from where it was cramped up in a fist and reached down, but he didn’t even get near his dick before Ten had already grabbed it and pinned it down next to him forcefully. 

“Are you trying to get punished here, puppy? I was going to go easy on you, but you really test my patience!”

Yukhei blinked away the tears of frustration and involuntarily bucked up, but Ten was still holding him down. He bit his lip and stared at Ten, hoping to melt his hard façade. 

“Let me make a suggestion. You can come.” Yukhei moaned, but there was a catch, because of course there was “But only from my dick in your ass.”

“No! I can’t do that!” Yukhei whined and tried to get his other hand on his dick and quickly jack himself to completion. He had made his partners in bed come untouched before, yes, but it wasn’t easy.

“Not with that attitude, you can’t. In that case, you’ll be begging the whole night. Up to you.” Ten purred and grabbed his free hand, pinning it down as well. Yukhei closed his eyes and tried to imagine Ten fucking him. His fingers had felt so fucking amazing, and Ten had a nice dick, he had been staring at it plenty by now, so he knew. 

Maybe he really could do it? It was better than getting edged for the whole night and never finding release. 

“Please, I’ll be good, please fuck me, Ten, please let me come!” Yukhei cried.

“There you go.” Ten’s voice was like honey “Good boy, Yukhei.” Hearing his name alone was enough to make him moan. “Now get on all fours, like a good puppy.”

Yukhei’s thighs were trembling when he turned himself on his tummy and brought them under him, pushing his ass up in the air. His arms were sore from cramping up as he had hold onto the bedding for dear life, but it all didn’t matter, before he felt the oil between his ass cheeks and his dick throbbed.

Ten pushed his hand down on his back, making him arch down and expose his ass more. Normally, he would have felt humiliated, but right now he simply didn’t care, whatever Ten would ask, he’d do if he’d just get to come. “Look at you, such a good, pretty boy.” 

Yukhei tried to look over his shoulder, but it didn’t quite allow him to see Ten, however, the Siren had mercy and leaned forward, pressing a sweet, soft kiss to his lips, like he wasn’t ordering him around and leaving him in a moaning mess. 

“Relax, so it doesn’t hurt.” 

Yukhei felt the head of his dick nudge against his ass and fear choked him up for a second. Ten’s dick wasn’t huge, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a stretch, one he had never felt in his pretty long life before. 

But before he could start to panic and change his mind, Ten was already pushing inside, the tip easily sliding into his ass, the ring of muscle giving way with a faint burn. 

It was thick and almost too much, but just right at the same time, and Yukhei couldn’t stop himself from crying in pleasure as Ten dragged against his walls, forcing him open so wide, Yukhei perfectly under his control. It was humiliating, but so, so good, and Yukhei started to forget his own name.

When he finally bottomed out, Yukhei didn’t feel his legs anymore, focussed on nothing but Ten’s cock far inside him. 

“So tight, fuck, you’re so good, like you were made to take my dick.” Ten groaned and Yukhei wanted to reply but didn’t find any words other than 

“Ten. Ten, Ten, Ten.” 

“Is it too much?”

“No, Ten, please.”

Yukhei’s voice broke off when Ten sharply bucked into him, right into his sweet spot and Yukhei just felt his arms give out under him, landing in the bed face first. Another thrust followed, just as sharp as the first, just as precise into his prostate and Yukhei blubbered uselessly, not even sure what he way saying anymore. 

The moves got bigger, more of Ten’s dick dragging out of his ass, only to be shoved right back inside, and Yukhei’s limp body was pushed up on the bed little by little, until his hands met the headboard where he clung on, as Ten pounded into him from behind. 

It was unlike anything ever before and Yukhei’s dick was leaking by now, but he didn’t even have the mind to try and touch it, just the stimulation from Ten rubbing against his rim and into his sweet spot enough to make him get closer to his orgasm again. 

Yukhei’s legs started to feel like jelly and tremble, but Ten’s grab on his hips held him up when he couldn’t do it himself anymore.

“Ten. Ah.” 

“Hm? What’s it?” Ten’s voice was raspy, strained, as he kept up the rhythmic thrusts that didn’t allow Yukhei to find any words. 

Instead, his body just did as it pleased, muscles clenching down on Ten, who groaned, a shudder ripping through Yukhei before he came so hard his vision blacked out for a moment. 

Ten rode him through it, milking every second from it, until he became oversensitive and it just got too much. But Ten didn’t stop, as Yukhei started whining in protest, instead he thrust into him with a few more powerful thrusts that made Yukhei clench down on him to try and protect himself from the intrusion. That seemed to be what Ten had been aiming for, though, before he buried himself one last time, and came with a guttural groan. 

Yukhei shivered as he felt the warmth of Ten’s cum inside him, not sure if it was a good or bad feeling. 

“Fuck, how as no one fucked you before, your ass is amazing.” Ten groaned and Yukhei moaned when he pulled out, both of them spent and oversensitive now. 

Ten rolled him over again, so he didn’t flop down in his own puddle of cum, and looked down on him with a predatory gaze. 

“I would definitely not mind training you, little puppy.”

“Not now.” Yukhei just groaned and felt his eyes fall shut, as pure exhaustion took over.

“Hm, no, not now. We have all the time in the world to make you a little better at following commands, don’t we?”

Yukhei hummed, not even sure what he was agreeing to, as he slipped into slumber.

 

The next day, he learnt what an actually hurting ass in a coach felt like, while he tried to get over the utter shame he felt over how Ten had made him behave the night before. 

But with his dick twitching in interest whenever he recalled a scene a little too precisely, it was hard to really regret it and not want a repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> If there’s any other pairings you’d like to read in this AU, I’m open to take suggestions. If (!) I can think of something, I’ll write them, but I’d like to keep it PWP because I have so many project WITH plot already rip
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
